When You Know the Truth...
is the twenty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. This episode marks the debut of Rosyuo, the master of all Over Lord Inves. Synopsis Kouta is knocked unconscious by Ryugen's backhanded attack, and Baron fights Ryugen for acting so cowardly. Meanwhile, Takatora mulls over the idea of having to cull the Earth's population down to only one billion people through the use of the Sengoku Drivers, remembering back to the days of first developing them, unaware that even then Ryoma was conspiring against him. When Kouta regains consciousness, he explores Helheim Forest once more, only to be approached by someone unexpected. Plot In Helheim Forest, after Baron drives off Ryugen for the cowardly attempt on his life, Kouta finally regains consciousness and wanders around Helheim Forest before running into Oren as he was starving and almost ate a Helhiem Fruit. Though he turns down a rice ball, Oren follows Kouta to the Yggdrasill Corporation's Crack in hopes of seeing Zangetsu Shin. In the Yggdrasill Corporation Building, upon remembering how he suffered in testing the early prototype models of the Sengoku Driver, Takatora attempts to see if his company has the resources to save the remaining seventh of the human population before he and Ryoma are alerted to an Inves attack on the research camp. By the time Kouta and Oren arrive, they find Zangetsu Shin and his Kurokage Troopers protecting the researchers from being attacked by an Inves Army led by Demushu in retaliation for the wound inflicted on him by Baron. As Bravo and the Kurokage Troopers protect the camp, Gaim tells Zangetsu Shin of the Over Lords' existence and how they could solve the matter through peace talks as Demushu explains he has no intention to associate with humans other than slaughtering them. Working together to subdue Demushu, Gaim and Zangetsu Shin are overpowered by the Over Lord until Bravo takes a hit meant for the latter. Before he can kill them, Demushu receives a painful psychic order from the Over Lords' leader to return to the ruins. With their pawn seeing an alternative means to save all of humanity, and holding Sid at bay so Gaim can go after Demushu, Ryoma decides to eliminate Takatora. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast *Researcher: , Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Himawari (used for food energy), Orange, Lemon Energy **Baron: ***Lemon Energy **Ryugen: ***Budou **Zangetsu (Shin): ***Melon, Melon Energy **Bravo: ***Durian **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Jimber Lemon Arms, Orange Arms **Baron: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms **Zangetsu (Shin): ***Melon Arms, Melon Energy Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy Arms Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 10, . *'Viewership': 4.9% *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, ELS-03 Peach Energy, KLS-01 Kachidoki, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-03 Dandeliner, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *This episode features the return of the original Zangetsu suit, albeit in a flashback. **It is also the first time Takatora is seen as both Zangetsu and Zangetsu Shin, even though Zangetsu was used in a flashback. *When Takatora transforms into Zangetsu in episode 10, the Melon Lockseed glows with a green light when unlocked. However, in this episode and in episode 36, the Melon Lockseed glows with an orange light when unlocked just like the Melon Energy Lockseed, instead of green. The reason for the change in light color is unknown. *This is the first time a Rider has used the Himawari Lockseed in a Driver, albeit simply for the sustenance function of the Driver. It is also shown that this function will use up a Lockseed's energy in time, as Kouta discarded one Himawari Lockseed to insert a replacement. *By having his face slammed onto and breaking the screen after being thrown back into Yggdrasill Headquarters by Takatora, Oren sort of breaks the fourth wall in this episode. *A scene that contains schematics of prototype Sengoku Drivers show relations to the previous Kamen Rider Series. Whether this is a hint at a link to past Rider series or a simple in-joke is yet to be seen. They are designated alphabetically. However, this was possibly also foreshadowed one of the 6 last main Heisei Riders (including the sixth Heisei Rider Gaim, except for Fourze was substituted by Faiz, while Shotaro as Joker in place of Double) against the Seven Legendary Kamen Riders (except for Stronger, who was substituted by BLACK) in the Final Round of Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai movie. **Ring: Kamen Rider Wizard **Switch: Kamen Rider Fourze **Medal: Kamen Rider OOO **USB Memory: Kamen Rider W (appropriately designated "prototype W") **Card: Kamen Rider Decade (cards were also used in Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Blade and appropriately designated "prototype X" as the letter X is the Roman numeral of 10) **Fuestle: Kamen Rider Kiva *The Type C prototype on the screen is labeled as "jaguchi", which translates in English to the word "faucet". The name is an obvious pun on its design resembling one. The others are random words or based on objects: **Type-A: Syokoki=Digestive **Type-B: Normal **Type-D: Kagi=Key **Type-E: Normal Kai=Normal change **Type-F: Shingouki=Signal **Type-G: Furaipan=Frying pan **Type-H: Kanna=Plane **Type-I: Mikisar=Mixer, possibly an early alpha prototype of the Genesis Driver or a prototype of the belt Kouta uses. **Type-J: Jusar=Juicer, another possible early prototype of the Genesis Driver **Type-K: Burashi=Brush **Type-L: Syamisen=Shamisen, the L belt is a reference to Kamen Rider Hibiki, as a Shamisen is a musical instrument and the Riders of that series used them as weapons. **Type-M: Sasanoyo' =Bamboo leaf **Type-N: Hoshigo=Ladder **Type-O: Keseruseru="Cells that are erasable", a reference to Cell Medals, fittingly designated as the O Type belt **Type-P: Panpukinpai=Pumpkin Pie, another Kiva reference, Kamen Rider Kiva's helmet is said to be based on a Jack o' Lantern. **Type-Q: Rimokon=Remocon, the Japanese word for "Remote control" **Type-R: Totemupol=Totem pole **Type-S: Donattu, the Japanese pronunciation of the word donut, Haruto Soma's favorite food *It is unexplained why Oren didn't use his Lock Vehicle to get out of the Helheim Forest. It is assumed that he either lost it, or he never brings it with him after the events of Episode 11. *When Kouta finds himself in a tree and falls, it's not explained how he obtained a backpack. It is assumed that he returned to the place where Mitsuzane and he first started upon entering the forest to retrieve his stuff. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Gridon and Bravo, the Strongest Tag, Baron's Genesis Transformation!, When You Know the Truth... and The Betrayal of Zangetsu. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08897-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 7, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 07.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover External links References